


we fell in love in october

by im_not_yourtoy



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_not_yourtoy/pseuds/im_not_yourtoy
Summary: Ями не любит сравнения, терпеть не может метафоры, ненавидит эпитеты, но ему кажется, что Юлиус похож на ледяную, как и его руки, замерзшие на осенней прохладе, воду, которую удержать пытаешься, а она сквозь пальцы выливается.
Relationships: Julius Novachrono/Yami Sukehiro
Kudos: 4





	we fell in love in october

Любить Юлиуса – всë равно, что солнце любить. Смотришь на него издали, радуясь, что он так же освещает всë своим присутствием, как вчера, как в прошлом месяце, как годы тому назад. Наблюдаешь, боясь приблизиться – потому что знаешь, что спалит, расплавит, развеет по ветру, если подойдешь вплотную. Но как можно к нему не тянуться, когда он тяжесть на сердце разгоняет, оставляя на её месте лишь любовь приглушенную, не выцветшую и не потускневшую с течением времени? Ями не знал ответа, да не особо и хотел знать. Куда важнее для него было понять, что творится в этой светлой голове, что скрывается за глазами сверкающими, переливающимися, ибо для Сукехиро всегда оставалось полнейшей загадкой, о чем же думает его Король. Кто он для него – лишь один из быстро сменяющих друг друга капитанов, с которым тот до ночи обсуждал свои мечты, несбыточные в этом прогнившем насквозь обществе, споря с ним до хрипоты, что люди меняются, что всё возможно, главное – начать? Друг, к которому можно прийти расслабиться с бутылкой алкоголя, что Юлиус и делал на регулярной основе, хмелея быстрее, чем освещавший комнату лунный свет позволял Ями увидеть его покрасневшие от спиртного щëки и ушки, услышать его беззаботный смех из-за какого-то глупого каламбура, который Сукехиро выдает скорее на автомате, чем действительно задумываясь над его смыслом? А может, что-то большее, необъяснимо притягивающее, особенно в октябрьские вечера, которые они часто проводили на крыше осточертелого обоим дворца – кто дыша полной грудью после проведенных в пыльном кабинете недель, а кто прикуривая очередную сигарету, сбрасывая накопившееся за день напряжение?

Мерео говорит, что он глупец – быть влюбленным в одного и того же человека столько лет, возможно, действительно глупо, он не собирается с ней в этом спорить. А ещё она повторяет, что от такого сильного и пронизывающего его насквозь чувства одни лишь страдания – этому он всё же может возразить. Боги, ну какие, к чёрту, муки любви? Всё что у него есть – само это чувство, разве этого мало, недостаточно? Чем-то таким, кажется, он занимался по молодости – страдал от своих эмоций неконтролируемых и непонятного их клубка, появившегося из-за этого несносного, на тот момент, капитана Аквамариновых оленей. Сейчас же он не задумывался над этим настолько сильно – какой смысл? Любовь, как бы его не страшило это слово, никуда не пройдёт, не денется, сколько бы он не плакал, курил, матерился и пил – тогда зачем же обрекать себя на мучения, когда можно просто любить? Он всегда так и отвечает этой девице Вермиллион, а она лишь качает головой – ты, мол, себя со стороны не видел и не знаешь, о чем говоришь.

Ями не любит сравнения, терпеть не может метафоры, ненавидит эпитеты, но ему кажется, что Юлиус похож на ледяную, как и его руки, замерзшие на осенней прохладе, воду, которую удержать пытаешься, а она сквозь пальцы выливается. Словно ветер – проходит насквозь, согревая, и улетучивается, держа привычную дистанцию, оставляя в сердце рану открытую. Но Ями привык – он вообще ко всему быстро привыкает, и ему ни капли не больно. Лишь иногда от тоски взвыть хочется: в октябрьский дождливый вечер, в январскую звездную ночь, в апрельское прохладное утро, в июльский жаркий день. А он молчит – на Луну волки воют, на Солнце же кто рискнет?

— Ями. — вдруг раздается спокойный голос, вырывающий его из пучины размышлений.  
Тот же, сделав затяжку, ответил Юлиусу, выдохнув дым в и без того серое пасмурное небо:  
— Что?  
— Ты любил когда-нибудь? — с детским любопытством спросил Новахроно, скорее, чтобы найти тему для разговора, чем вытянуть из капитана какую-то шокирующую правду.

Ями прикрыл глаза.


End file.
